


The only one

by ca_te



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night that Kurt and Blaine spend in their new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only one

**Author's Note:**

> This is a present for alianne, because she is amazing and patient and lovely and just one of the best friends I’ve ever had! <3 The song quoted at the beginning is “Crack the shutters” by Snow Patrol.

_Crack the shutters open wide_

_I wanna bathe you in the light of day_

_And just watch you as the rays_

_Tangle up around your face and body_

_I could sit for hours finding new ways_

_To be awed each minute_

_‘Cause the daylight seems to want you_

_Just as much as I want you_

  


They don’t have proper curtains yet, only an old blanket hung in front of the window. They don’t have a proper fridge yet, only one of those small and portable ones. Right now inside of it there’s only the bottle of champagne Blaine bought to celebrate their new home.

The doorbell doesn’t work properly, but Kurt has already pinned a small piece of paper underneath it. It reads: _Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel_. Just looking at it Kurt feels as though they are already married. When Blaine saw it for the first time he kissed Kurt right there on the landing, all tongue and love, so big and bright, invading every crack and every hole.

Kurt smiles at the ceiling of their bedroom as he waits for Blaine to come back from the bathroom. His whole body is buzzing, filled with hopes and dreams, burning because of that special flame that only Blaine always manages to ignite. He wonders if this is what people who have met their soul-mate are supposed to feel. People always say that you only have one chance at getting your other half in a life time. That half that the gods tore away from you at the dawn of times, leaving you on your own, your heart calling and calling for the only love that could make it beat at its right rhythm.

If he listens carefully, Kurt can hear that his heart is not calling anymore. It beats slow and happy as he waits for the man of his dreams, for his real companion. Many years have passed from that day on the staircase at Dalton. Many times they have stumbled and cut their hands and knees to halt the fall. Kurt is sure the scars of the time spent apart right after high school ended, those months spent with his bones broken and his heart sobbing, will never fade away. But there’s new skin over them, fresh and tender. Because they came back to each other, tears and half words and this universe of longing breathing inside of them.

The floorboards crack and Kurt turns. Blaine smiles at him, the orange light of the lampposts outside sliding over his curls and along the curve of his naked shoulders. He still manages to take Kurt’s breath away, maybe even more so. Now their shared memories can’t be contained in an album of photos anymore. There are days slipped by in a rush of work and making love on the kitchen table because the need burned too bright. There are holidays spent together staying in small motels along the road because they didn’t have enough money. There are dinners in their favorite restaurants in New York. There are laughs and cries and promises. Kisses and touches and tongues and hands. It’s a whole world, only for them.

The mattress shifts underneath him as Blaine joins him on the bed.

“I still can’t believe we’re here. Our home.”

Blaine is leaning over him, his eyes big and warm, his smile soft. It makes Kurt think of clouds floating in a spring’s sky.

“Our home, indeed.”

His fingers sink in Blaine’s hair, pulling him close until their lips touch. Kurt has lost count of the times they have kissed, hungry and desperate and tender and slow, but every single time air keeps vaporizing in his lungs and his heart does this weird summersault in his chest. Like the first time.

He speaks right against Blaine’s lips, hot and wet and _his_.

“Do you remember the first time we made love?”

Blaine nods, curls brushing against Kurt’s forehead. He moves on top of him and Kurt slides his hands down his back, until he reaches Blaine’s hips and holds onto them, fingers digging in smooth skin and toned muscles.

“Of course I do. You were beautiful.”

Blaine lowers himself some more, until their chests are brushing as they breathe.

“When you came that first time…I still remember the way it felt. Like flying and like drowning at the same time”.

It is like a long learned and loved dance, hips rising, Blaine’s thighs spreading to adjust over him, warm and solid. Kurt nuzzles his nose against Blaine’s jaw, smell of soap and of the skin he has mapped so many times along the years, over and over.

Blaine presses down harder, hot breath caressing the shell of Kurt’s ear and Kurt trembles with the knowledge that no one else could ever make him feel like this. In the good and the bad, in the laughs and the tears, Blaine is his constant. The one thing that never flickered out, the one thing that kept glowing by his side. Sure, sometimes that light got lost or Kurt veered down a different path, but at the end of it Blaine was always there.

Kurt slides his hands underneath Blaine’s old t-shirt, muscles flex and ripple underneath his fingertips. The first time they ever saw each other naked Kurt spent minutes simply staring at the planes and ridges of Blaine’s body. The thought that he was the first one to see him like that, exposed and so so beautiful, had been like a supernova exploding inside of Kurt, shutting everything else out.

“I want you so much.”

Blaine lifts his head, a grin on his plush lips.

“I always want you, baby. Sometimes I’ve the feeling that I could go crazy if I don’t touch you or kiss you.”

Kurt traces Blaine’s bottom lip with the tip of his tongue before answering.

“Then do it, love.”

The next kiss is all tongues and bites and groans. It’s perfect.

When they break apart Blaine pushes himself up, hands open like wings on Kurt’s chest.

“How do you want me, baby?”

And it drives Kurt crazy every single time, the way Blaine is when they are having sex. How he is eager to please and at the same time needy, how he opens up without restrains, how he keeps chanting his name and his love, like a prayer for the whole universe to hear.

Kurt presses his thumbs over the two triangles of Blaine’s hipbones.

“What would you say if I asked you to ride me?”

Blaine beams, eyes glinting in the half-light, a god fallen on Earth, right in Kurt’s lap.

“I’d say…”

Kurt has to force his lungs to gulp down air when Blaine’s hand presses down on his already half-hard dick. Blaine’s voice is low and graveling and it sends heat simmering at the bottom of Kurt’s stomach.

“Yes.”

Kurt surges upwards, crushing their lips together, moaning brokenly when Blaine shifts and their erections brush together. It’s incredible how even after all these years Blaine manages to set his blood on fire. Sometimes it only takes a smile, a wink, or a causal touch. Kurt constantly feels like a thirsty man in a desert when it comes to Blaine. He is sure he’ll never stop wanting him – his love and his kindness along with the way Blaine feels around him and the way Blaine feels inside of him. Everything.

From then on is a whirlwind of Kurt’s fingers gripping the hem of Blaine’s old t-shirt, of Blaine’s teeth nibbling at the lobe of Kurt’s ear, of legs tangled and pajamas pants falling onto the floor. And warmth everywhere, tongues and lips and smooth skin.

It’s Blaine who guides Kurt’s fingers to his hole, thighs quivering as he keeps himself up. Kurt has always loved the feeling of Blaine so tight around his fingers. He has always loved the way pleasure slowly takes over and paints Blaine’s body and face in utter perfection.  One, two, three fingers and Blaine is hiding his face against Kurt’s neck, breath coming in hot puffs and fingers gripping Kurt’s shoulders like a lifeline.

“B-baby, please.”

 “Alright, love.”

Blaine whimpers when Kurt slides his fingers out and Kurt kisses his temple, gentle and brimming with affection.

“Rise up.”

Blaine nods, damp curls brushing against Kurt’s neck, before hoisting himself up. He reaches for Kurt’s dick and comes to hover right over it. For an instant they simply look at each other, labored breaths filling the space between them, Kurt’s heart hammering at the sight of Blaine, ready for him and with his love written all over his features.

“I love you, Blaine.”

He knows there’s no need to word what he feels, not after all they’ve been through, not after the both of them have felt the thread between them pull and push so many times. Kurt knows that what he feels is too big to be squeezed into words, like the sun and the moon and the whole sky with every single star in it.

Blaine smiles down at him, soft and sure.

“I love you too. Always will.”

Kurt grips his hips a bit tighter as Blaine lowers himself. He looks as Blaine’s eyes fall shut, his lips slightly parted. The tip of his cock slides inside and as always something right behind his heart cracks open, spilling love and need and heat all around.

“God, you feel so good, baby.”

Kurt groans, trying hard not to move in order to help Blaine adjust. Blaine, though, simply spreads his legs wider on either side of Kurt and sinks all the way down, air leaving his lungs in a soft moan.

“B-Blaine!”

His whole body his burning now, his hips moving on their own accord up and up, as though they are thinking that there shouldn’t be any distance left between him and Blaine’s very core.  Blaine moves effortlessly as though he was born to do just this, riding Kurt and making him see stars every single time he drops back down.

“F-fuck, why can’t you always be inside of me?”

Kurt blinks his eyes open, Blaine is looking straight at him, chest falling and rising.

“I wish I could, Blaine. I’d make love to you until the end of time, I swear.”

Lifting his hips just so Kurt flips them over. Blaine gasps his name as his back hits the mattress and Kurt’s dick slides even deeper. Kurt takes hold of Blaine’s knees, pushing his legs open wider.

“Please, baby, please.”

Kurt leans down and kisses him, moving faster, skin sliding against skin and lips brushing. Blaine’s arms loop around his neck, pulling him closer still. Every fiber of Kurt’s body moves and trembles and sings – memories of countless nights and days spent being one with Blaine vivid and bright in his mind, love guiding every single movement like a North star.

Blaine rises and falls with him, meeting every thrust, warm and welcoming, perfect as only he can be. Kurt lets his contours liquefy, Blaine’s movements reverberating through his body setting the rhythm of his own heart. He looks so beautiful, curls scattered on the pillow and eyes wide, teeth worrying his lower lip.

“Let…ah…let me hear you, love.”

It’s as though a dam breaks down, moans and growls spilling over Kurt like hot water. Heat twists and unfurls inside of him, spreading and spreading until he just needs to explode.

“Fuck, Blaine, I…”

Kurt digs his fingers in the toned muscles of Blaine’s thighs pushing them farther apart and Blaine pulls himself up until their chests are almost touching. His lips brush against the shell of Kurt’s ear when he speaks.

“B-baby, come for me.”

Kurt’s whole body snaps forward, liquid bliss twirling around his bones. Coming inside of Blaine always feels a bit like being born again, all whiteness and love so big that breathing it’s almost impossible. Blaine’s moan crawls under Kurt’s skin down down to his very core as space disappears. There are only wet lips on his and heat pulsating in the circle of his hand and splashing between Blaine and him.

They hold each other for a while, too lazy to get up and clean themselves. Blaine’s arms are strong and safe around Kurt and he thinks he’d face everything life has in store for him if Blaine is there as he has always been.

*

Outside cars are passing along the street and the flat is filled with the humming of their small fridge. Blaine is still asleep, an arm draped over Kurt’s chest. Milky morning light easily slips past their makeshift curtain and splashes on the bed.

In the gentle light Blaine’s eyelashes seem darker against his skin, his curls made of amethyst. Many times Kurt has thanked the universe for having made Blaine appear that day at Dalton, all big eyes and dapper attitude. He has thanked it for the way Blaine has walked by his side and stumbled and fallen because he is human as Kurt is.

Blaine stirs, back stretching and eyes crinkling at the corners. His voice is still rough with sleep.

“G’morning, baby.”

Kurt threads his fingers through soft curls.

“Good morning.”

Blaine pushes up against his hand just like a cat.

“Can you believe it? Our home, our bed, our…”

Kurt chuckles, happiness overflowing.

“I love you.”

It just comes natural, as breathing. Blaine smiles, beautiful and pure like the morning light.

“There’s no one else I’d rather spend my life with.”

Kurt closes his eyes and smiles, his heart thumping happily.

“You’ll always be my one and only.”

 

The End


End file.
